BIZARRE LOVE
by alsals23
Summary: Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi seorang petinggi ras Ghost di Bizarre World seperti Lee Hyukjae untuk melindungi ras nya dari ancaman Deep One. Namun ia tak mengetahui bahwa namja terkasihnya, Lee Donghae sedang berada diujung kematian. Ia terlalu sibuk akan urusannya. Apakah ia harus kehilangan Donghae untuk selamanya?


Author: sal

Title: BIZARRE LOVE

Type: Chapter 1 - Werewolf

Cast: (Super Junior) Eunhyuk, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Thriller

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi! Boyxboy!

Note: Semua cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka! Imajinasi autohor! dan juga ff ini sebelumnua sudasaya upload di akun wattpah d saya;) So, enjoy it! Maaf kalau banyak typo dsb yaa

"BIZARRE LOVE"

Chapter 1 – Werewolf

Author POV

Malam itu seorang namja brunette berlari dengan segenap kekuatannya, meski kecepatannya semakin berkurang karena luka cakaran di bagian perutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Seharusnya ia memang tak usah mengganggu werewolf yang sedang berburu itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia adalah Ghost, ras makhluk terendah di dunia ini, yang memang bertugas untuk menghentikan para Deep One yang memburu ras nya itu.

Ini adalah Dunia Ketiga dari seluruh alam. Sebutannya Bizarre World. Dalam dunia ini, ada empat ras yang tinggal di dalamnya. Para ras itu juga di kelompokkan berdasarkan tingkat kekuatannya. Tingkat pertama diisi oleh para ELF, makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan magis luar biasa, paras yang menwan, dengan telingan yang lancip. Mereka biasanya hidup berkelompok di tengah hutan. Tugas mereka adalah menjaga keseimbangan alam.

Tingkat kedua adalah ras Titan. Jenis makhluk ini memiliki tubuh raksasa, dan yang paling kecil ukurannya sekitar 13 kali lebih besar dari ukuran badan para ELF. Dibandingkan ras lain, tentu saja kekuatan fisiknya adalah yang terkuat, hanya saja banyak kelemahan pada ras satu ini, salah satunya yaitu masalah kecepatan. Karena tubuh raksasa nya ini lah, gerakan mereka begitu lamban. Ras ini tinggal di daerah pegunungan berbatu. Mereka merupakan jumlah ras paling sedikit di Bizarre World.

Tingkat ketiga merupakan ras Deep One. Inilah ras yang paling aneh di Bizarre World. Karena dalam ras Deep One ini terdapat banyak jenis makhluk. Dan maksud dari kata Deep One itu sendiri yaitu ras yang memiliki hati yang paling kelam, dan sosoknya tersembunyi. Jenis makhluk dalam ras ini adalah para werewolf, vampire, minatour, witch, cyclops,dan masih ada sekitar ratusan jenis monster. Beberapa dari mereka dapat berubah wujud ke sosok manusia seperti yang kau ketahui. Tapi mereka semua sama, memiliki rasa haus akan darah para Ghost, ras yang terendah di Bizarre World. Ras jenis ini hanya akan keluar pada malam hari.

Ya, tingkatan ras yang terakhir adalah ras Ghost. Manusia berkemampuan khusus. Jika ras Deep One berjumlah ratusan ribu, maka ras teakhir ini jumlahnya mencapai jutaan, bahkan puluhan juta. Mereka adalah ras yang mendominasi jumlah populasi di Bizarre World. Meskipun mereka ras paling lemah , beberapa dari petinggi ras ini memiliki hubungan yang khusus dengan para ELF. Tentu saja, gunanya adalah untuk melindungi kaum mereka dari incaran para Deep One. Para petinggi itu di sebut 'Endoxos'. Selain para petinggi, sisanya dari ras ini hanyalah jenis biasa. Namun keistimawan bagi setiap ras Ghost adalah mereka memiliki 3 jenis kekuatan yang dapat mereka kuasai, yaitu kekuatan menghilang, terbang, dan menembus benda, layaknya hantu.

Dan kini, namja yang sedang berlari itu hanyalah ras Ghost biasa. Bukan seorang Endoxos. Malang memang bagi dirinya yang terlalu senang memancing di sebuah sungai sehingga ia tak menyadari malam sudah datang. Saat itulah, kesialan menghampirinya. Ia tak sengaja melihat para werewolf yang sedang mengejar seorang gadis kecil di pinggir sungai. Alih-alih kabur dengan menggunakan kekuatannya, namja itu malah dengan sok beraninya menantang para werewolf. Tanpa memiliki senjata apa pun.

Dan beginilah kondisinya sekarang, tertatih-tatih mencari tempat persembunyian. Kini ia terlalu lemah untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Yak! Lee Donghae! Keadaanmu payah sekali" terdengar sebuah suara dari atas Donghae. Namja brunette itu mendongak, demi melihat namja lain yang sedang nangkring di atas pohon.

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu, Eunhyuk-ah!" gerutu Donghae kesal. Namja yang ia panggil Eunhyuk itu kini melompat turun dari atas pohon, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae.

"Hm? Tentu saja ini urusanku, baby. Mana bisa aku melihatmu terluka seperti ini."

Kini tangan Eunhyuk mengusap lembut rambut Donghae, kemudian turun pada pipinya, terdiam sebentar di sana. Dan Eunhyuk pun mencium sekilas bibir plum milik Donghae. Ia tersenyum. Hal itu sukses membuat pipi namja brunette itu bersemu merah.

"Baiklah! Dimana bajingan werewolf itu, eoh? Akan kuhabisi sekarang juga!" ucap Eunhyuk seraya merentangkan tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata, merapalkan beberapa mantra, dan kini sebuah lingkaran magis terbentuk di hadapannya, disusul oleh sesosok namja lain yang seolah keluar dari lingkaran magis ciptaan Eunhyuk itu.

Seorang namja berparas rupawan, dengan hidung mancung dan tatapan mata yang sendu sekaligus tajam, di tambah lengkungan bibir yang sempurna. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan, telinga lancipnya itu dihiasi sebuah anting berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan semacam jubah berwarna hitam, sedangkan balutan kain putih sutera ada di dalamnya. Ia tak di ragukan lagi merupakan seorang ELF.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Hyuk?" suara ramah itu menyapa Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu. Kemudian sudut matanya berhasil menangkap Donghae, namja yang tengah terluka. "Omo! Lee Donghae, kau kenapa?"

"Dia di serang werewolf, Leeteuk hyung. Bisa kau sembuhkan lukanya sebelum werewolf itu datang?" Eunhyuk menjawab sambil menatap Donghae khawatir.

ELF bernama Leeteuk itu mengangguk. Gerakan tangannya langsung menuju pada luka di perut Donghae, dan ketika ia merapalkan suatu mantra, sinar putih keluar dari tangannya, menembus kulit Donghae dan menyalurkan sebuah energi kehidupan di dalamnya. Kini luka Donghae telah tetutup sempurna.

"Gomawo, hyung!" reflek Eunhyuk memeluk Leeteuk. Berterimakasih telah menyembuhkan namja terkasihnya itu. Sambil membalas pelukannya, Leeteuk dengan begitu tenang tersenyum.

Pemandangan yang sudah biasa bagi Donghae. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak pernah bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

Kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika mereka merasakan ada sosok lain yang mendekat, ketiganya langsung berada di posisi siaga. Tentunya, Leeteuk berada di posisi terdepan.

Sosok werewolf itu kini merangkak mendekat, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya yang berbulu hitam legam itu terlihat samar di gelapnya malam, hanya 2 buah mata merahnya saja yang mengkilat penuh amarah terlihat bergitu jelas. Saat deretan gigi taringnya itu menggeram, kesan mengerikan pada sosokya semakin nampak.

Namun sepertinya werewolf itu sedikit ciut nyalinya ketika melihat seorang ELF berada di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa sosok itu bukanlah tandingannya, di tambah lagi sekarang bukanlah bulan purnama. Hanya menyetor nyawa namanya kalau ia menyerang ELF tersebut.

Menyadari keragu-raguan werewolf itu, Eunhyuk pun menyindirnya. "Huh, nyalimu ciut ternyata."

Sang werewolf semakin geram. Tapi benar adanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Lain kali aku akan datang padamu, Ghost angkuh!" ucapan itu keluar dari mulut sang werewolf, kemudian ia berbalik dan menghilang bersembunyi di kegelapan malam.

Eunhyuk ingin mengejarnya, tapi ia di tahan oleh Leeteuk. Namja itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Biarkan ia pergi, Hyuk. Ia tak akan bisa berbuat banyak karena bukan bulan purnama." Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk cukup serius. "Lagipula yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Donghae, bukan?"

Eunhyuk menyerah. Perkataan Leeteuk itu memang benar. Ia melihat pada wajah Donghae yang masih sedikit pucat. Memang lebih baik kalau Donghae istirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hae." Ajak Eunhyuk seraya merangkul pundak namja terkasihnya itu.

Saat sampai di depan kediaman Donghae, Eunhyuk menatap kearah Leeteuk sambil menepuk pundak milik sang ELF itu

"Sekali lagi gomawo hyung! Kalau tanpa kau mungkin aku tak bisa menyembuhkan Donghae."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap Donghae yang sama sekali tak berbicara padanya. Merasa diperhatikan, Donghae membungkukan dirinya. Hanya hal itu yang sanggup Donghae lakukan untuk berterimakasih pada ELF yang telah menolongnya.

"Tak masalah, Hyuk. Kau sudah kuanggap dongsaeng ku sendiri. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu Hyuk, Lee Donghae."

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang perlahan dari hadapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Donghae POV

Mungkin aku memang terlampau dingin pada ELF yang satu itu. Sungguh, aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin bersikap seperti itu. Ia ELF yang sangat baik pada Eunhyuk – dan padaku – mengingat banyak di luar sana ELF yang bersikap angkuh, karena posisi mereka yang terkuat diantara semua ras. Mungkin juga bisa jadi ia bersikap baik karena Eunhyuk lah Endoxos nya. Meski terlihat bodoh, Eunhyuk merupakan salah seorang Petinggi Ghost yang terbaik. Dengan sikap supel tapi pekerja keras dan sangat bertanggung jawab miliknya, tidak ada yang salah jika ia sampai memiliki banyak teman dari makhluk jenis ras lain.

Hanya saja entahlah, kedekatan antara Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk itu suatu hal yang berbeda. Aku juga tak paham dengan jelas mengenai hubungan yang dimiliki antara Endoxos dengan ELF. Eunhyuk bilang itu hanya sebuah kepercayaan yang terbangun untuk saling membantu. Tapi aku sedikit merasakan lebih dari itu. Atau mungkin aku yang cemburu pada kedekatan mereka.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melamun terus, Hae?" ucapan Eunhyuk itu menyadarkannya.

"Ani. Sudahlah, kau juga cepat pulang. Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku."

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Tapi ia justru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menampilkan gummy smile andalannya padaku.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku akan menemanimu, Hae. Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian setelah kau di serang werewolf seperti tadi."

Segala kata-katanya itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kenapa ia selalu tahu cara untuk membuatku senang? Tapi tentu saja, aku tak mau memperlihatkan kesenanganku pada namja satu ini, bisa-bisa ia jadi besar kepala nantinya.

"Geurae. Masuklah, Hyuk" ucapku sambil membukakan pintu, menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu.

Rumahku tidaklah begitu besar, tidak seperti kediaman Para Petinggi yang terdiri dari bangunan kokoh dan mewah yang sampai memiliki beberapa lantai, dimana tiap inci bangunan itu terbuat dari batu-batuan yang konon tak akan rubuh meskipun di terjang angin topan. Rumahku hanyalah rumah para Ghost pada umumnya, berbahan dasar kayu, hanya terdiri dari satu ruang tamu, satu dapur, satu kamar dan dua kamar mandi.

Di ruang tamu ini terdapat 2 buah sofa dan sebuah meja, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah kursi yang sengaja kutaruh di dekat perapian – yang sangat membantu kalau musim dingin datang –, serta beberapa rak buku yang menjadi pelengkap, dan ruangan ini juga bentuknya memanjang, ruangan paling luas di rumahku. Sedangkan satu kamar mandi terletak di belakang ruang tamu, dan satu lagi terletak di dalam kamarku.

Meski dalam rumahku tak terlalu besar, tapi aku memiliki halaman depan dan halaman belakang yang cukup luas. Karena aku memelihara beberapa binatang peliharaan, seperti ikan dan burung, juga bayi Pegasus – yang ini hanya aku dan Eunhyuk yang mengetahuinya.

"Hyuk, aku mandi duluan ya" ucapku. "Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, ada beberapa muffin strawberry di kulkas."

Baru saja aku ingin membuka pintu kamar, tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Eunhyuk memeluk dan menaruh kepalanya di atas pundakku, kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia mulai mencium lembut leherku. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat itu kini dapat kurasakan menerpa halus daerah di belakang telinga. Membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Hyuk? Ada apa?" tanyaku bersusah payah agar terdengar normal.

"Bukan aku yang ada apa, Hae. Tapi kau. Dari tadi kau terlalu diam. Padahal biasanya kau bertingkah seperti bocah" jawabnya pelan tepat di telingaku.

Aku menelan ludah. "Aku tak apa, sungguh. Jadi sekarang lepaskan, aku ingin mandi, Hyuk."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mandi bersama, Hae"

Ucapannya itu sontak membuatku membulatkan mata dan membalikan tubuhku. Kemudian dengan cukup keras, aku menggeplak kepalanya.

"Yak! Dasar monyet mesum! Lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya kesakitan, Eunhyuk justru tertawa setelah kupukul. Dasar sakit.

"Aku bercanda, Hae. Lagian kau dari tadi diam. Padahal kau tahu sendiri aku tak sanggup kalau kau mendiamiku seperti itu."

Aku menghela nafas. "Kau juga sudah tahu kenapa aku diam, kan?"

"Um… Leeteuk hyung lagi?" tanyanya sedikit hati-hati. Ia tahu betul aku sensitiv saat mendengar nama itu disebut.

Aku hanya terdiam.

Lalu kurasakan bibirnya mencium keningku lembut. Cukup lama, hingga rasanya aku dapat merasakan seluruh rasa sayangnya tercurah disana. Hingga kemudian ia turun mengecup kelopak mataku, lalu pipi kanan, kemudian pindah mengecup pipi kiriku. Kini bibirnya berada tepat di depan bibirku, jaraknya begitu dekat. Tapi ia hanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Hyuk…" ucapku. Sedikit ada nada memohon di sana.

Eunhyuk pun menatap mata teduhku, kemudian tersenyum. Lalu akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Dengan lembut Eunhyuk melumat bibirku. Kemudian kurasakan ia menggigit bibir bawahku, membuatku reflek membuka mulut, membiarkan lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen tiap inci bagian dalamnya, sebelum kamudian memandu lidahku agar mengikuti permainan kecilnya ini.

Nafasku mulai terengah. Kemudian perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya. Mmberikan ruang untuk kami bernafas. Kedua telapak tangannya kini berada di pipiku. Sekali lagi ia mencium keningku, sangat lembut.

"Sranghae" kata itulah yang kemudian terucap dari mulutnya.

Aku yang terlampau malu atas yang ia ucap, memilih menggunakan kekuatan menghilangku. Sontak tubuhnya kaget dan keningnya langsung menabrak pintu kamarku.

"Aiisshh, Hae… Kau keterlaluan!" gerutunya sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah.

Aku yang kini tak dapat ia lihat, tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Nado Saranghae, Hyuk."

Author POV

Kebahagiaan di kediaman Donghae itu berbanding terbalik dengan aura kebencian yang amat mendalam di sisi lain Bizarre World ini. Di sana, di sudut kota, di bawah bayangan pepohonan, sesosok werewolf menggeram penuh amarah. Bulunya meremang sebelum akhirnya ia berubah ke wujud manusianya. Ia kini terlihat seperti namja pada umumnya, memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, dan wajah yang tampan, hanya saja tatapan matanya masih terlihat sama. Terlihat kejam.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Lee Donghae. Kau dan kekasih Endoxos mu itu akan kubuat tak bisa lagi bertingkah angkuh dihadapan kami para Deep One" gumamnya. "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, keturunan dari Kronos ini akan membalaskan dendam leluhur kami."

TBC

Haloooo aku kembali dengan FF baru:) Cerita ini awalnya aku buat barusan banget gara-gara insom, terus tiba-tiba cling! Dapet ide! Ahaha xD Yah, daripada sayang dibuang, mending aku tulisin aja dulu, lagian lumayan juga untuk selingan ff DEMI GOD. Jadi nanti rencanya kedua ff ini akan update selang-seling gitu, jadinya pas DEMI GOD ngga update, ff ini yang bakalan update, begitu pun sebaliknya

So, jangan lupa vote dan tinggalkan komen kalau kalian enjoy baca ff ini ya:) yang mau kasih kritik saran juga boleh bangeeet. Aku tunggu! See you next chap all!

Ssstt… saya emang paling suka buat DONGHAE CEMBURU! XD


End file.
